


His Heart[JinHwi OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, M/M, Sungwoon the moment ruiner lmao, jinhwi, other members are mentioned, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: "I love you so much,Daehwi-ah." Jinyoung whispered after their kiss."I love you too,Jinyoung hyung.Much more than you can imagine."





	His Heart[JinHwi OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> A JinHwi OneShot for you all! I wanted to write one cause I miss them so much! This is my first ever non-Up10tion Story/OneShot,hope you enjoy reading!

It's been weeks since Jinyoung and Daehwi haven't talked.More specifically,have avoided each other.

The members mostly know the cause of their fight,even their fans know about it.All of them just finds it cute.

It started when Daehwi was recording his part for their new song 'Beautiful'. His voice unexpectedly cracked and Jinyoung happened to be there.

It's safe to say that Jinyoung just teased the younger,thinking that it would be fine since they are close but he didn't expect Daehwi to take it seriously.

He noticed how Daehwi got sulky when the recording finished.They were left alone in the car,waiting for the other members.

"Daehwi-ah, you did a good job!" He complimented the younger,feeling sorry for his past actions as he felt that Daehwi was avoiding him.

When Daehwi didn't answer,Jinyoung knew that he messed up so bad.

Before he can even explain to the younger,the other members came already.I need to talk to him later privately....

As soon as they arrived in their Dorm,Daehwi straightly went to their room.

The members,noticing the younger's behaviour,wondered on why he acted like that.No matter how tired the younger was,Daehwi usually bids them a 'Goodnight' with a smile painted on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Jisung asked the members. Jinyoung looked away when the leader's gaze stopped on him.

"Jinyoung? What happened?" Jisung asked him,he felt the heavy stares of the other members directing to him.

He sighed. "I guess,I crossed the line. We just had a little misunderstanding."

They all fell silent after,not until Minhyun spoke up.

"It's normal for you to have misunderstandings.We trust you,Jinyoung-ah.We hope you two can fix this." Minhyun smiled fondly at him.

He nodded at the older and promised that he would fix this soon enough. 

———————————————

After showering,he went back into their room and found Daehwi playing with his phone.

"Daehwi-ah,can we talk,please?" He approached the younger and sat on the edge of his bed.

When Daehwi showed no interest at all,Jinyoung moved to snatch the phone from the younger's hands.

"Hyung!Can't you see that I'm playing!?!" He was surprised at Daehwi's sudden raise of tone.

Daehwi,realizing what he just did,widened his eyes and apologized right away.

"I'm sorry...I was just...-"

"I totally understand,Daehwi-ah.I know that you were hurt by my actions earlier and I'm really sorry for that." Jinyoung looked at Daehwi in the eyes and gave the younger a small smile before leaving the room.

Jinyoung would lie if he says that it didn't hurt him when Daehwi raised his voice.It was the first time,the younger used that tone on him.

It hurts more because he knows that he hurted the person that he loves. The most important person in his life right now.

He's in love with Lee Daehwi.And he feels really really bad,knowing that he hurt him.

Daehwi has always been affectionate to him,so he was quite surprised by the younger's actions.

But he can't blame him though.Daehwi has all the rights to raise his voice on him because he knows that he messed up and crossed the line.

As the days passed by,they kept on avoiding each other. Jinyoung isn't necessarily avoiding,he was rather giving the younger the space that he needs.

He actually thinks that their fans noticed their gap already.Daehwi and him are inseparable, but now that they barely even acknowledge each other's presence,he knows that the fans were aware of it already.

Daehwi usually spends his time now with the other members. Be it Woojin,Jihoon or Jaehwan. While he spends his time more with Minhyun. 

Jinyoung is sure that the members noticed the gap that he and Daehwi currently has.They might not be talking about it but he's sure that they are worried about their situation.

"He's still not talking to you?" Minhyun asked him for like the hundredth time ever since he noticed that the two were avoiding each other.

He shook his head and looked around their waiting room.His eyes went to Daehwi,who just avoided his stare.

He sighed.When will he be able to solve their problem?

———————————————

After their schedules,the staffs and members decided to have a team dinner.He noticed how Daehwi was missing.He probably just went to the toilet.

Jinyoung excused himself,saying that he's not feeling good,so the manager drove him back to their dorm.

He went straight to his shared room with Sungwoon and Daehwi as soon as he arrived.Before he can even go in,he heard a muffled sobbing voice coming from the room.

To his surprise,he saw Lee Daehwi,sitting on his bed,gripping on his phone,blanket wrapped around him with a tear-strained face.

Seeing the younger's condition,he immediately rushed to him and sat beside him.

"Daehwi-ah,what's wrong?" He asked,worry evident on his voice.

"It's...nothing-" Before he can even finish what he's saying,Jinyoung had a glance at Daehwi's phone and he immediately knew why the younger is upset and stressed right now.

"Daehwi-ah,look at me." He cupped the younger's face as he looked at his eyes. "You're more than enough to fit in the group. You always bring happiness to people."

Jinyoung grabbed the younger's phone and immediately pressed the 'Report' button.

 

"Don't believe them,Hwi."He held Daehwi into his arms until the younger stopped sobbing.

"Daewhi-ah..I'm sorry for last time.I know I crossed the line.I just wanted to lighten up your mood because you seemed stressed but I guess I took the wrong approach." He explained.

Daehwi parted from the hug and looked at him. 

"It's fine,Jinyoung hyung.I'm sorry for being too sensitive,I...was just insecure about myself."The younger avoided his stare.

Jinyoung can't help but feel guilty all over again.He didn't even know that the younger is still feeling that way.

He knew that some people made an issue about how greedy and how ugly Daehwi was in Produce 101 but he didn't know that till now,the younger is still hurt about it.

He thought it was all good since after a while,the issue died already. It turns out that the younger was deeply hurt about it and he can't help but feel really bad for him.

"I'm not handsome,Jinyoung hyung...the only thing that I can prove to them is my talent." Daehwi looked down as he said those words.

Jinyoung sighed.He held Daehwi's cheeks and made him look at his eyes.

"Daehwi-ah.You don't need to be insecure about yourself. You're handsome and talented enough.That...made me fall for you so deep." Jinyoung whispered the last part of his sentence.

This time,it was Jinyoung's turn to avoid the younger's stare at him.

Before Daehwi can even answer him,the door of their room opened.Sungwoon walked inside and as soon as he saw them,he immediately stopped on his tracks.

"Ohh...did I...interrupt something?" Sungwoon asked innocently.

Jinyoung seriously wanted to curse at him for arriving at the wrong time and the wrong situation.Sungwoon hyung...just seriously...why now?

"No,it's fine hyung." But of course,he can't do that to his hyung so he decided to just stand up and lie down on his own bed.

Although he's aware of the younger's gaze following him,he didn't spare Daehwi a glance because he's really shy about what he just confessed earlier.

He closed his eyes tightly,wanting to sleep his embarrassment away and he did have a good slumber.

He suddenly woke up when he felt someone caressing his hair.He was about to open his eyes when that person spoke.

"Why are you like this?How can you make my heart beat so fast,every damn time that you're close to me?" Jinyoung knows the voice by heart.He's so inlove with it that he finds comfort by just hearing it. Lee Daehwi...

His eyes remained closed.He wants to hear the things that Daehwi wants to tell him. He wants to hear Daehwi's heart.

"Your confession earlier...I wasn't able to answer it." He heard the younger sigh.

"I fell for you too...so hard." Jinyoung can't resist it anymore,he opened his eyes and it met Daehwi's gaze.

Daehwi's eyes widened. "Did you..-"

"I heard it all Lee Daehwi. Loud and clear." Jinyoung sat up and smiled at Daehwi teasingly.

Daehwi was so ready to walk away,well,not when Jinyoung suddenly grabbed his arms and made him sit beside him.

Jinyoung used the chance to snuggle beside Daehwi. He hugged the younger and buried his face on Daehwi's neck.

He missed Daehwi so much.He missed his scent,his touch and just generally Lee Daehwi.

"Daehwi-ah,I love you."Jinyoung said as he breathed on the younger's neck.

"You're so important to me.My deep and dark existence suddenly brightened when you decided to enter my life.I get happy whenever you're happy and I get hurt whenever you get hurt.My heart seriously clenched when I saw you crying earlier but what made it hurt more was because I knew that I'm partly the reason on why you were in distress."

His heart began to clench again but as soon as Daehwi spoke,his heart suddenly felt lighter and at ease.

"Jinyoung hyung,it's not your fault.I'm actually really thankful to you.You're like my anchor,you keep me grounded even until now.I don't know why but I feel safe whenever I'm around you.As the days passed by,I found myself being more dependent to you.I found myself falling for you more.I thought my feelings has reached it's limit of loving but then you made me realize that it's still growing."

Daehwi parted from their hug and faced Jinyoung with a fond smile on his face.

"I realized that I was so inlove with you all along." Jinyoung can't resist himself anymore,he pulled Daehwi for a kiss.

"I love you so much,Daehwi-ah." Jinyoung whispered after their kiss.

"I love you too,Jinyoung hyung.Much more than you can imagine." As soon as Daehwi finished his sentence,the door opened,revealing a 'moment-ruiner' Ha Sungwoon.

Sungwoon's eyes widened when he saw the two.Realizing how he ruined a moment,yet again.

"Uhhh...I just need to get something." He proceeded to get his skin-care products,probably going to teach the younger members on how to apply it right.

He gave the two a suspicious glance just before he closed the door.Jinyoung and Daehwi can't help but giggle and shake their heads at the older's actions.

Sungwoon's probably gonna tell Jisung and the other members about them. But who cares? As long as he knows about Daehwi's heart,he's already contented.


End file.
